


El rey necesita a sus compañeros

by Dimondcat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: En el centro de la habitación, recostado entre cojines de colores vivaces, se encuentra un hombre de piel bronceada, una bata de seda se desliza por sus hombros, sus largas piernas se cruzan, una sobre la otra, sostiene una copa de vino.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	El rey necesita a sus compañeros

Dos figuras envueltas en seda se deslizan por los pasillos silenciosos del castillo, escondiéndose entre las sombras, huyendo de los ojos curiosos de lo que aun permanecen despiertos. Uno de ellos sostenía una antorcha en alto para iluminar su camino hacia una de las habitaciones principales, aferrados al brazo del otro, doblaron por una esquina.

Escaleras en forma de caracol se muestran delante de ellos, el mas bajo maldice entre dientes que provoca una risa nerviosa a su compañero. El chico mayor apaga la antorcha introduciéndola en una vasija de plata y ninguno de los dos puede ver más allá de la punta de su nariz.

Ambos subieron lentamente las escaleras, sus dedos se aferran a la pared en un intento de no deslizarse hacia abajo, los escalones se sentían húmedos debajo de sus pies descalzos. El trayecto se hizo infinito hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta hecha de madera, la luz se filtra debajo de esta. Ambos intercambian una mirada, compartiendo palabras silenciosas antes de empujar la puerta.

No crujió, no hizo ningún ruido.

-Por fin están aquí- una voz gruesa resuena en la habitación- jihoon…wonwoo

Jihoon y wonwoo entran a la habitación y caen de rodillas, ambos ahogando un ligero suspiro, cada parte de esa habitación es iluminada por una luz blanca, ventanas cubiertas por finas telas de colores suaves. En el centro de la habitación, recostado entre cojines de colores vivaces, se encuentra un hombre de piel bronceada, una bata de seda se desliza por sus hombros, sus largas piernas se cruzan, una sobre la otra, sostiene una copa de vino.

Anillos de oro decoran cada uno de sus dedos, mechones oscuros caen sobre sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Estamos aquí para servirte, mi rey- dice jihoon, su voz suena baja casi como un susurro-

Ninguno de los dos levanta la mirada.

El corazón de mingyu se encogió dentro de su pecho, deseaba ir hacia ellos, necesitaba ver sus rostros, levantarlos y tomarlos entre sus brazos, llevarlos hacia la comodidad de los cojines, pero no lo hizo, jamás cruzaría esa fina línea que los separaba.

Ellos estaban para complacerlo.

-Vengan aquí- 

Ambos hombres se levantaron, a medida que avanzaban hacia el hombre frente suyo, un camino de seda quedaba detrás suyo. Jihoon tuvo cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos, no era capaz de ver al hombre a los ojos cuando él estaba tan expuesto.

Wonwoo había dado un par de pasos por delante de su compañero, se deslizaba entre los cojines hasta el regazo del hombre que lo recibió entre sus brazos, no hubo tiempo para intercambiar palabras, sus bocas se unieron como imanes, moviéndose con sincronía, devoraban jadeos y gemidos.

Jihoon los observaba en silencio, el calor de la excitación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente hasta sus piernas, él deseaba tener la confianza de wonwoo que jadeaba en el regazo de mingyu, jihoon cayo de rodillas encima de los cojines, gateando lentamente hacia el par, presiono sus labios en la piel desnuda de mingyu, saboreando su piel.

Mingyu deslizo una mano alrededor de la cintura de jihoon que se deshacía contra su cuerpo, seguía presionando sus labios contra su cuerpo, succionando ligeramente su piel dejando marcas rojizas.

Las manos curiosas de mingyu se deslizaron entre las piernas de sus compañeros, rodeando su virilidad, palpitante y creciente, deslizo a lo largo, esparciendo el liquido que brotaba de la punta. Jihoon y wonwoo se retorcían contra su cuerpo, uno de ellos ahogaba sus gemidos contra su boca y el otro contra su piel.

Jihoon deslizo su mano por encima de su pecho, delineando los músculos marcados de su abdomen, subiendo hacia su pectoral, paso el pulgar por encima de la protuberancia sensible.

Mingyu se aparto de la boca de wonwoo, que se desvaneció contra su pecho, él arqueo la espalda dando un suave golpe con la pelvis contra el cuerpo de wonwoo.

Wonwoo se deslizaba por la piel de mingyu, bajando lentamente la bata que seguía aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado.

-Tan lindo- murmuro wonwoo, pego los labios contra el pezón que no era estimulado.

Mingyu se dejo caer sobre su espalda, sus manos seguían aferradas al cuerpo de sus compañeros, parpadeo un par de veces para eliminar las estrellas que se formaban en su vista, hundió los dedos en las estrechas caderas de jihoon.

-Pásame la botella, wonwoo- susurro mingyu contra el cabello-

Wonwoo se aparto con la boca hinchada, rebuscando entre lo cojines, encontrando un bote de cristal con un liquido transparente en su interior, estuvo a punto de volver a su lugar, pero se quedó quieto al ver como jihoon había tomado el control de la situación, no podía negar la belleza que poseía ese chico y de su propio deseo de poseerlo, extendió una mano hacia el muslo de jihoon.

Jihoon jadeo de la sorpresa al sentir una tercera mano que se deslizaba entre sus muslos, giro su rostro por encima de su hombro, su rostro enrojeció al ver que wonwoo esparcía el liquido en su mano.

-Levanta las caderas, cariño- susurro mingyu- deja que wonwoo te toque-

-No puedo- murmuro jihoon- solo tú me puedes tocar de esa manera-

-No repitas de lo que escuchas- mingyu deslizo sus dedos por la mandíbula de jihoon, pego sus labios contra su odio- se que deseas que él te toque, puedo verlo cuando juegas con él durante las tardes. No sabia que mi adorable jihoon tuviera las manos largas.

-Mi rey-

Jihoon abrió los ojos, vagos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, él y wonwoo persiguiéndose en el hermoso jardín del palacio, compartiendo secretos durante el almuerzo mientras sus manos se deslizan debajo de las sedas. Jihoon elevo las caderas, arqueando su espalda en una curvatura perfecta, exponiéndose frente a wonwoo.

Jihoon desato el nudo de la bata, deslizo sus manos por encima de sus muslos torneados, presiono sus labios contra la piel, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al miembro palpitante que se apegaba contra su abdomen, abrió la boca y devoro por completo a mingyu.

Mingyu grito de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, esa estrecha y húmeda boca era su propio paraíso, levanto la cabeza para observar como jihoon se hundía entre sus piernas, conteniendo arcadas, paso el pulgar por encima de su mejilla.

Wonwoo beso el interior de las piernas de jihoon, que temblaba con tan solo tu toque, introdujo un dedo en el interior del chico, doblo su dedo hacia arriba. Jihoon ahogo un gemido, aferrándose a uno de los cojines, lágrimas de placer recorrían sus mejillas, movió las caderas hacia atrás en busca de un poco mas de contacto.

Mingyu hundió los dedos en el cabello de jihoon, empujando la cabeza contra su pelvis, gemidos ahogados abandonaban su boca hasta que jihoon comenzó a tirar hacia arriba, hilos de saliva salían de su boca, manchando su barbilla.

Jihoon cayo entre las piernas de mingyu con la respiración agitada, wonwoo sostenía sus para que no se menearan, chillo cuando un segundo dedo invadió su cuerpo, jihoon pensaba que los dedos de su compañero eran mágicos o al menos, talentosos que con un par de movimientos podría encontrar su próstata.

Mingyu se deslizo fuera del alcance de jihoon que parecía perdido en su propio placer, él hombre se acerco hacia wonwoo, deslizo una mano por encima su cabello húmedo.

Fueron minutos lentos y placenteros para wonwoo que se deshacía bajo el toque de mingyu, de su lengua talentosa que se deslizaba entre sus piernas, lamiendo cada parte sensible que le arrancaba gemidos.

-Wonwoo- murmuro jihoon- wonwoo- su voz salía suave y aguda-

\- ¿Debo estar celoso? - murmuro mingyu contra el odio de wonwoo- solo esta murmurando tu nombre-

-Quizás porque mis dedos están en él, quizás este enamorado de mis dedos

Mingyu rio- Él solo ama tus dedos y mi boca entre sus piernas-

Wonwoo giro sus ojos hacia atrás, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la boca de mingyu que pegaba su pecho contra su espalda, dejando caer su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Aquellos cuerpos continuaron enredándose una y otra vez, murmuraron palabras cariñosas hasta que cayeron .


End file.
